


And The Promise Lives

by iwearplaids



Category: Baahubali (Movies), Baahubali : The Conclusion (2017)
Genre: Devasena POV, F/M, it's not very happy, read and review, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwearplaids/pseuds/iwearplaids
Summary: That night, you know ? Ya, that one. From Devasena's point of view, mostly.My summary sucks. Please read.





	And The Promise Lives

“Mahendra, I’ll be waiting for you. Promise me, you’ll return to us.”

The baby hands fell on her extended ones. Unknowingly making a promise, Baahubali style. Already so much like his father. She thought of the first time her ~~husband~~ late husband demonstrated that gesture to her, he had been raining praises over his mother and the dharm he taught her. Now, the same woman had –

Pointing fingers would help nothing now. Her husband was dead. Their lives were at stake. The state of the Kingdom was a mess.

This night was supposed to be the happiest night of their lives. They were supposed to welcome their child with two pairs of open, loving arms and a promise of a safe future. Instead she had to go through the birth of their baby, alone. She’d held her baby long after the birth. She’d been keeping her word to Kattappa. He would be the first to hold their child, their child would then live for a 100 years. But, when instead of her husband and his uncle, the news of his death came to her, she held her son for in her arms, for the first time. Not long after, she would realize that it was the last time, too.  

Devasena watched the former Queen of Mahishmati escape her palace with her grandson in her arms. She was surrounded by the enemy, with no promise of safety. Crumpled on the floor, she held her face in hands and silently cried for her dead husband who’d never see their son, for her son whose future was unpredictable, for Sivagami who made mistakes too great to hope for salvation, for Mahishmati, for herself.  

“Devasena,” the voice came from behind her, the name drawled out more than necessary. She could hear the smile and the sick happiness in his voice. She didn’t have to turn around to turn around to know who it was. _Bhallaladeva_. He’s achieved everything he wanted. She wouldn’t let him have the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She wiped the tears away and set her face in a hard frown, the same one her husband was always found of. She let all her anger and hatred bleed through her eyes as she stood up straight, like the queen she was, and turned around to meet the man who ruined every good thing he could get his hands on.

She didn’t dignify him with an acknowledgement, which brought a bigger smile to his face. It said a lot about the man that this night was the first time many had seen him smile in genuine happiness.  A guard came forward carrying a chain to lock her up in. The king stopped him, it always brought her agony to think of him as the King, and took the chain into his hands and took a step toward the widow. He admired her strength, many would’ve taken a step back. This added to his joy of putting Amarendra Baahubali’s wife in chains. What was it that he’d said? _Anyone who lays a hand on Devasena, then understand that its Baahubali’s sword which you’re raising your hand against_. Well, Baahubali’s sword would rot to her death and this would be the only ornament she’d wear.

Devasena never took her eyes off his face. Even when her locked her up, dragged her through the grounds with no respect to who she was and put her away in a cage. She still looked him in the eye and let him know exactly what she thought of him without using any words.

When most of it settled down and everyone left her alone in that little cage, she examined her chains. She didn’t have to live through any disgrace the last time she wore them, she had a husband who would always protect the word he’d given to her. Now, her husband was dead. But, a Baahubali who’d given her his word was still alive.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are appreciated.


End file.
